Lemon from Trying to break us apart chapter 20
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: As the tittle says, this is a lemon from my story I'm currently writing "Trying to break us apart" Chapter 20. YxYY yaoi lemon


Nekogal: As I promised to you, here is the lemon of my story "Trying to break us apart" chapter 20. You can read it even though you have not read the story, is just a lemon. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Enjoy it!

**WDJFHWHDIRGSLGJWÑFJSNCOPEHDFLE**

Yami and Yugi stood up and came inside the room again, both sat in the bed and gave each other a slight kiss. Unintentionally the kiss turned to be more savage, both fell to the bed and Yami stayed on top. They took a brief moment to breathe, and then they continued the kiss.

Then Yugi felt how his shirt was unbuttoned. Yami tossed it to the floor and stroke the pale chest tenderly as he kissed Yugi's lips harder and roughly.

At feeling Yami bit Yugi's lips, the smaller moaned inside his throat, which gave more decision to Yami to get his own shirt off.

Without even noticing Yami's hands nipped each and delicate nipple, making it to harden at his touches. With one of his hands he caressed the back of Yugi and moaned when his lover bucked his hips up.

As an answer Yami pushed his waist against Yugi's producing a beautiful yelp, he did it again receiving the same result.

Yugi, now feeling brave stroke the strong chest of his husband all around the nipples and novel; he lifted his right leg and wrapped it around Yami's shoulder, he moaned again when Yami stroke it.

They separated from the kiss and took a deep breathe, then they continued with the passionate kiss.

Yami stopped the kiss and went lower to the soft neck and licked it softly, as his hands did traveled even lower to the belt and undid it. He slowly slid the pants and boxers off and tossed them too to the floor. Yami returned to the chest and kissed the novel kindly, he licked it from inside and outside in circles.

Yugi shivered when a cold breeze pasted through his lonely member, he arched his back wanting Yami to come inside of him. The older understood the message and returned to Yugi's lips, he licked wanting to go inside, Yugi let him in and he purred when the older's tongue dance all around.

As he kissed Yami's hands traveled down to Yugi's body, they stopped at feeling a hard erection, he squashed it roughly and Yugi screamed inside the kiss. Yami did it again but as he did he pushed with his hands inside of Yugi.

The younger at the pleasure he felt he softened all his body and ended the kiss. The older before he could do what he wanted bit the left nipple of his lover leaving the mark of his teeth on it.

Yugi bucked his hips up again; Yami smirked at feeling the very hard erection he produced on his lover, so he licked three of his fingers and without any kind of warning he placed the first one inside Yugi.

Yugi opened his eyes in shock and yelped, but then he purred when Yami's finger moved all around. The second finger came inside, then the third, Yugi felt so much pleasure to say something about it. Yami then moved the three fingers further in trying to find the sweet spot, at this Yugi moaned, then louder and louder until he screamed when his prostate was hit.

Yami hit it again but this time harder, Yugi screamed the other's name wanting more of his husband. Yami pleased Yugi hitting one more time and kissing his member lovely.

Yugi panting did his best to talk to Yami "N-Now… you do it…"

Yami smiled and move his fingers out. He undid his belt and threw his pants and black boxers. The older held Yugi's hips and then he came fully inside with a hard forced thrust.

"Yami!"

The pharaoh gained strength and hit the special spot again, he did it so hard that most of the petals that were on the bed fell to the floor. He did it again, and again, and again, each one faster and harder.

Yugi's answers were always screams, even sometimes a mixture of moan and scream but inside his throat. Now the smaller wanted more, he bucked his hips up in perfect rhythm with Yami's hard thrusts.

But then Yugi felt his stomach muscles getting tight, he had to let it go or he would explode. Trying to give the warning to Yami, he opened his mouth but no sound came out from it. Yami got the idea and positioned his hand ready to receive the liquid.

In just a second Yugi released and groaned at the pain of it, but Yami moaned at the warmth of it. When it stopped flowing he moved his hand up to his mouth and drank Yugi's essence.

The younger recovered from the release and opened his eyes to see Yami thrusting inside of him again, Yugi moaned loudly at it, it felt so damn good.

Yami kissed Yugi's soft lips again, biting the lower one as he thrust inside again. When Yugi screamed Yami's tongue was already inside the moist cavern exploring.

The pleasure both felt was way too much that Yugi's walls tightened. Yami moaned at it, it was so warm, so tight, and yet so wonderful "Oh, Aibou …s-so warm…" And not even trying to hold it Yami's cum flowed inside of Yugi's body.

Both moaned in pleasure and when the liquid stopped Yami smiled at Yugi and kissed the tip of his nose. He came outside of Yugi and laid next to his lover, giving him another kiss in the cheek.

**WIDFUGWDILJGFIWUEIGRWDUIPRGFUIQYEIQSUG**

Nekogal: There you go, hoped you liked it lemon lovers. Please review, it makes me happy, see ya!


End file.
